


The Luminosity of the Everyday

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Happy birthday Ry I got you sin, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sinnamon Roll Suga doesn't get what he expects, Voyeurism, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi makes a comment about boyfriend shirts one evening, and the conversation is supposed to end there.<br/>But Suga has other ideas, ideas that Kuroo is more than happy to help out with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luminosity of the Everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [Ry](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com)

Daichi came home one wintry Friday night to the welcome sight of Kuroo and Koushi sitting at the table in the living room, chatting quietly while Kuroo painted Suga’s nails a vivid red. He smiled to himself as he set down his bag and toed off his shoes, glad to be out of the cold. Suga looked up with a grin that was as familiar as Daichi’s own heartbeat.  
  
“Welcome home!” he said. Daichi smiled a little wider, looking between Suga and Kuroo.  
  
“I’m home,” he answered, moving into the living room to sit between them. He flopped onto his back and looked up at the two gorgeous men he shared his life with.  
  
Kuroo was bent over the table, his face scrunched in concentration as he moved the brush in neat, even lines across Suga’s nails. His hair was clipped back away from his face and Daichi had to laugh at the fact that his boyfriend’s forehead was such a novelty to him. Suga, on the other hand, was sitting as relaxed as ever in one of Kuroo’s old t shirts. The collar was stretched out and hanging halfway down Suga’s chest, the sleeves fell to his elbows, and Daichi couldn’t tell if he was wearing anything at all under it.   
  
Suga glanced over and from the gleam in his eye Daichi knew he had been caught staring. He rolled his eyes and looked pointedly away.  
  
“Is it just me,” Kuroo spoke without looking up from his work, “or did the sexual tension in this room just multiply?”  
  
“It’s just you,” Daichi said, at the same time Suga burst into laughter.  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Tetsu,” he said. “He’s just mad I caught him ogling me in your shirt.” Kuroo looked at Daichi with that irritating eyebrow-face of his and Daichi huffed.  
  
“What, he pulls off the boyfriend shirt look really well,” he grumbled. Both Kuroo and Suga laughed.  
  
“You know, Daichi, it’d be just as big on you,” Kuroo pointed out, going back to Suga’s nails. Daichi shrugged, glad they were done teasing him.  
  
“I couldn’t pull it off,” he said. “Suga’s the cute one.”  
  
“I thought I was the cute one!”  
  
“You’re the ugly, irritating one!”  
  
“Suga!”  
  
“Daichi, be nice to Tetsu. It’s not his fault he’s the ugly, irritating one.” Kuroo squawked and stared at Suga with wide eyes, betrayal oozing out of his every pore. Daichi snorted and laid back, closing his eyes and just enjoying the evening at home with his boys.  
  
-  
  
Koushi, however, couldn’t seem to forget that conversation. It burned in the back of his mind, tugging on his conscious thoughts at the most unsuspecting of times. He stared at the planes of Daichi’s back as they stood in line at the grocery store, wondering what it would look like draped in too much fabric. He found himself daydreaming in class about Daichi, tugging on the hem of Kuroo’s shirt because it covers him, but only just. Daichi, blushing, feeling exposed and a little kinky. He thought about it so much that  he caught himself one day standing in the middle of their building’s basement laundry room, staring down at a t shirt. He brought the fabric up to his face and closed his eyes, inhaling the spice of Kuroo’s cologne.  
  
“See something you like?” Koushi jumped at the sound of Kuroo’s voice, whirling around and hiding the shirt behind his back on instinct. Kuroo grinned at him from the doorway. “Or, I guess, smell something you like?” Koushi rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh, it’s just you, Kuroo,” he breathed, a hand fluttering to his heart. “I thought you were someone important.”  
  
“Hey-” Suga turned back to his work, tossing the shirt in with the others.  
  
“Anyway, you already know I like the way you smell, so unless you have something important to say I suggest you-” He was cut off by Kuroo’s arms winding around his waist and pulling him flush with Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo leaned his chin on Koushi’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to the skin just below his ear.  
  
“But you weren’t thinking about me, were you Koushi?” he purred. “You were holding my shirt, yeah, but I wasn’t the one you were picturing in it. What would Daichi say if he found out you’ve been _fantasizing_ about him like that? About dressing him up in my clothes and- and what, Suga? What have you been thinking about?” Koushi licked his lips and leaned back against Kuroo with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
“I was thinking,” he drawled, pulling the words apart like taffy and letting them drip into the air around them, “of putting him in one of your shirts and nothing else, a nice big one so it hangs off his shoulder and covers the tops of his thighs. He’d look so cute and so much smaller than normal in all that fabric. And he’d be embarrassed. So I’d give him a little space, let him know it’s all okay before I start taking him apart, piece by piece.” Kuroo groaned softly, his hips twitching against Koushi’s back. Koushi smirked and leaned back farther, bringing one hand up to tangle in Kuroo’s hair.   
  
“Fuck, Koushi,” he whispered and Koushi’s smirk grew.  
  
“Hm, but what to do with you, Tetsu?” he crooned. “We can’t let Daichi have all the fun after all, but I can’t have you getting in my way either. So I think I’d start by tying you up, maybe in a chair. Tie your hands so you can’t touch yourself, tie your legs so you can’t get away, gag your mouth so you can’t interrupt and undo all my hard work. I wouldn’t blindfold you, though. I know how much you like to watch.” Koushi pressed back just a little big more, and, sure enough, that was an erection digging into his spine. Koushi giggled and spun himself out of Kuroo’s grip, casting one last glance at the mess he had made of his boyfriend as he flounced out of the room.   
  
-  
  
Tetsurou groaned loud and long as he flopped into Daichi’s lap. Daichi, for his part, only patted his head and kept reading his book.  
  
“Suga’s evil,” Tetsurou moaned. Daichi snickered.  
  
“What’d he do this time?” he asked absently.  
  
“Got me all worked up in the laundry room and then _left me with the laundry,_ ” he answered. Daichi blinked down at him.  
  
“Again?” Tetsurou groaned and dropped his face into Daichi’s thigh.  
  
“He’s very good at what he does,” he defended. Daichi chuckled again. His fingers started threading though Tetsurou’s hair, smoothing it down and letting it spring back up. They were quiet.   
  
Tetsurou let his eyes shut and his mind drift. Daichi’s thigh wasn’t the most comfortable of pillows, but Tetsurou paid no mind. He would be a fool to give up this chance so lightly.  
  
He thought back to what Suga had described, to the image of these thighs stretching out from under the hem of Tetsurou’s own shirt. Suga had looked cute in it, sure, but Daichi-  
  
Daichi would look absolutely edible.  
  
Tetsurou prided himself on being a man of many sides. He enjoyed his playboy reputation, and had more fun than he probably should playing it up to everyone he met, but he was in no way a sex-crazed maniac. He thought about other things.  
  
So why wouldn’t the image leave his head? He had meant to tease Suga a little, get a snarky quip in return, and move on with his life. But something about the vivid picture Suga had painted dug its claws in Tetsurou’s mind and refused to let go. Even after a quick and unsatisfying jerk in the laundry room Tetsurou was having a hard time resisting the urge to rut against the couch cushion. He sighed angrily through his nose and pressed his face harder against Daichi’s leg.  
  
“You know,” Daichi said in a slow, contemplative voice, “if you tell me what he used against you, we can probably turn the tables on him.”  
  
“How?” Tetsurou asked Daichi’s thigh. “He’s Suga. He owns the tables.”  
  
“Something’s got him worked up,” Daichi explained. “I have a feeling you know what it is, and I’m willing to help both of you out.” Tetsurou looked up to see that same fatherly smile on Daichi’s face that had been there the first time they had met, when Daichi was an unknown variable and everything about him was dangerous. Tetsurou grinned.  
  
“Let’s get started.”  
  
-  
  
Koushi knew something was up the second he walked through the door. Kuroo didn’t meet him in the living room with a smirk and a kiss like he usually did. The apartment didn’t smell like tea or Daichi’s favorite bath salts that he loved to tell people were Koushi’s. And most troubling of all, even though it was Wednesday and Wednesdays were Bro Night, Bokuto’s shoes - and his voice and mess and obnoxious laughter - were conspicuously missing.   
  
“I’m home,” he called, shucking his shoes and coat and scarf. “Tetsu? Daichi? Anybody here?”   
  
“Bedroom,” came Kuroo’s answer, shouted from the depths of the apartment. Koushi found himself smiling as he followed the sound down the hall, not pausing before he pushed their bedroom door open. “Welcome home, babe,” Kuroo said, smiling up at him from between Daichi’s legs.   
  
“I would ask what you were up to,” Koushi said after a lengthy pause, “but it seems pretty self explanatory. Kuroo glanced at Daichi, sweaty, bound, and blindfolded, the same t shirt from the laundry room last Friday bunched up around his armpits. Kuroo grinned and twisted his fingers in Daichi’s ass, both he and Koushi listening to the moan that slipped from his lips.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Kuroo said. “I thought about what you said the other day, and I figured that I should put your advice into practice. What do you think?” Koushi made a sound similar to a strangled cat. His hands twitched as he stared at the way Daichi’s abs heaved when Kuroo scissored his fingers.  
  
“I seem to recall that advice going a little differently,” Koushi croaked. “Something about me doing the dismantling, while you watch with a tie in your mouth.” Kuroo chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, but I talked it over with Daichi and we both thought it might be more fun if you were the one tied up,” he said. His eyes latched onto Koushi’s, knife-sharp. “Am I going to have to do that, or are you going to be good?”   
  
Koushi crossed his arms, staring back at Kuroo. When he spoke his voice was hard and low. “Kuroo Tetsurou, do you honestly think you can tell me what to do?” he asked. Kuroo withdrew his fingers from Daichi and turned to face him, standing in a slow display of thighs and abs. He stepped forward until he was a foot away from Koushi, staring down at him. Koushi had never felt so small next to Kuroo.  
  
“Suga,” he said, his voice like velvet layered over gravel. “You are going to sit in that chair with your hands behind your back, and I am going to tie you up. You are going to watch while I work Daichi open and then fuck him until he cums twice. And then, if you’ve been good, I’ll get you off as well. Do you understand?” Koushi shivered, but he kept up his defiant stare even as Daichi moaned again.   
  
“Make me,” he whispered.  
  
Kuroo stared at him unmoving for a moment.   
  
All at once he snapped forward, grabbing Koushi’s wrists from against his chest. He gathered them in one large hand and held them above Koushi’s head, his other arm going for Koushi’s waist. He planted one foot between Koushi’s and heaved, and Koushi found himself draped across Kuroo’s shoulders like a sack of flour. He strode across the room as if Koushi weighed nothing and dumped him unceremoniously into the chair sitting in the corner, one hand still vice-tight on Koushi’s wrists.   
  
“You are trying my patience,” he growled, kneeling so that he was just below eye-level with Koushi.  
  
“I’m ornery like that,” Koushi replied. Kuroo sighed heavily through his nose and stood. He pulled Koushi’s hands behind his back, walking around the chair to kneel again. With one hand he snatched the length of scarlet chord off of the desk beside them. He was silent as he looped the rope around Koushi’s wrists, pulling it tight. “Ooh, baby, harder,” Koushi quipped. Kuroo snorted and tugged the ropes again in retaliation.   
  
“Open up,” he ordered. Koushi replied, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes. Kuroo rolled his eyes and pushed the fabric of a tie into Koushi’s mouth and knotted it behind Koushi’s head. “That’s better,” he purred, letting his fingertips drag along Koushi’s cheeks. “If I’d known it was that easy, I would have tamed you years ago.”  
  
Before Koushi could even think of a response Kuroo turned away and returned to where Daichi had stopped panting and twitching on the bed.   
  
“T-Tetsurou?” Daichi stuttered when the mattress dipped under Kuroo’s weight.   
  
“Right here, babe,” Kuroo assured him, settling his hands on each of Daichi’s thighs. “Sorry I was gone for so long, but the Missus was causing problems. But he’s a bit tied up now, so you’ve got my full attention.” Whatever Daichi’s response would have been it was swallowed up by the whine that tore from his throat as soon as Kuroo plunged his fingers back into Daichi’s ass, swallowing down his cock at the same time.   
  
Koushi groaned into his gag. Kuroo had set him up with the perfect angle to see _everything_. The tendons in Daichi’s neck strained and stretched. His arms fought against the ropes crossed around them. Kuroo pulled off of Daichi’s cock and started licking and nipping at his hips.   
  
“God you look so good, Dai,” Kuroo murmured. “So good all tied up and desperate. Do you want me baby?” Daichi threw his head back and moaned. Kuroo laughed against Daichi’s skin. “Use your words, Daichi,” he chided.  
  
“Te-Tetsu,” Daichi groaned. “Tetsu, please. Please, I need you to fuck me.” Koushi whimpered, leaning as far forward as his bonds would allow. Kuroo chuckled and pulled his fingers away, leaning over to grab a condom and the lube from the bed.  
  
“Since you asked so nicely,” he said as he slicked himself up. Koushi watched, his own cock twitching in his pants, as Kuroo pressed his head against Daichi’s entrance. It was hard to tell who whined louder, Daichi or Koushi, as Kuroo pushed in inch by inch, drawing out the process as long as he could until finally his hips were flush with Daichi’s.   
  
“Fuck- Tetsu, so good!” Daichi babbled. Koushi bit back a groan to keep from drowning it out; Daichi was rarely one for dirty talk, usually saving it for when he and Kuroo were alone. To hear him now was enough to have Koushi fully hard, leaking against his briefs. He squeezed his thighs together for what little stimulation that provided and watched.  
  
“Shit, Dai,” Kuroo groaned. “How are you always so tight?” He pulled his hips back a touch and started up a rhythm of shallow thrusts, clearly angled to jab at Daichi’s prostate lightly with every pass. Daichi arched off the bed, moaning loudly. “Hey, Daichi, d’you think I could get you off just like this?” Kuroo asked. He looked over his shoulder at Koushi, throwing him a wink and a smarmy grin. Daichi groaned and arched again, his cock twitching against his stomach.  
  
 _So, that would be a yes_ , Koushi thought, watching the way precum was dribbling from Daichi’s cock, forming a pool already on his stomach. He was thrashing against the ropes keeping him tied in place, his hips stuttering and his breath coming in quick little gasps the way it usually did when he was close. Koushi wondered just how long Kuroo had been fingering him, working him up while they waited for their third party to come home.   
  
Kuroo seemed to take this as a challenge and ramped up the speed of his thrusts. He held Daichi’s hips in a bruising grip, pulling him back to meet each forward push until Daichi was sobbing and shaking and cumming in thick stripes across his stomach. Koushi whined as he watched Daichi’s face contort and his neck stretch and his body relax all at once.   
  
Kuroo slowed, but he did not stop completely. Even when Daichi started whimpering and shaking his head from overstimulation Kuroo kept rocking his hips forward. A sympathetic pang shot through Koushi as Kuroo took Daichi’s cock in hand, fisting it loosely enough not to hurt too much but tight enough still to be there. He leaned forward until his mouth was near Daichi’s ear, and Koushi could hear the faint hum of his voice but he could not make out any words or sentences. Only the way Daichi whined in response and began to harden again.   
  
“Tetsu,” Daichi breathed, his hips rolling up into his hand now. “Tetsu, please.”  
  
“What are you?” Kuroo asked. Koushi leaned forward in amazement. Surely Kuroo wouldn’t be able to get Daichi to say it. Koushi had been trying for years, with no success, to get Daichi to-  
  
“I’m a slut,” Daichi whined. “I’m a dirty whore and I need to be fucked.”  
  
Koushi jerked so hard he nearly knocked the chair over. Clearly this was no longer reality. He had slipped into a coma and was hallucinating. He had ascended to a higher plane. He was finally being punished for his sins, tormented with the sweetest temptation, and soon the catch would be announced and Koushi would live in eternal suffering. Because there was no way on this green earth that he had just heard Sawamura Daichi call himself a slut.  
  
“Good boy,” Kuroo cooed, looking down at Daichi with that disgustingly fond expression that he always got when one of them did something particularly dirty. “Such a good boy for me. I think you’ve earned your reward.” With that he pulled out until only his tip was left inside, then thrust home hard enough to slam the headboard against the wall. Daichi let out a shout, his hands twisting in the sheets as the ropes dug into his arms. Kuroo gave him no respite, pulling out and slamming back in again and again until Koushi was sure that wall was going to come down any minute. He kept up the brutal pace even as he began fisting his cock, hard and fast to match the pounding in his ass. Daichi all but screamed as Kuroo only sped up, faster and faster until all at once he stopped.  
  
From the tense set of Kuroo’s shoulders and the trembling of the muscles in his back Koushi could tell he had just spilled himself in Daichi’s ass. He stayed utterly still for a moment, taking a deep, shuddering breath, then relaxed. He turned around to smirk at Koushi, making a show of pulling out and taking his hands away. He crawled up the bed until he was curled near Daichi’s head, leaning close to his ear while keeping eye-contact with Koushi. He whispered something, his lips just brushing the skin of Daichi’s ear, and all of a sudden Daichi was gasping and sobbing and cumming a second time.  
  
Koushi watched in disbelief as Daichi continued to cum long after he would normally have stopped. Even after he stopped jerking and twitching it continued to dribble out for long moments, until there was nothing left. Kuroo untied the ropes with swift precision and pulled the blindfold away. He took a towel from the bedside table and wiped most of the cum off before pressing a kiss to Daichi’s temple and climbing off the bed. Daichi continued to lie there, staring at nothing while Kuroo approached Koushi.  
  
“Your turn,” he purred. Koushi watched him with wide eyes as he sauntered forward. He dropped to his knees at Koushi’s feet, reaching for his waistband. Koushi tried to warn him, but the words were lost in the tie in Koushi’s mouth and the chuckle falling from Kuroo’s. So, really, it wasn’t Koushi’s fault when he came the second there was any pressure on his groin. Really. It was Kuroo’s.  
  
Kuroo stared at him for a second, astonished. Then he surged to his feet and smashed his lips against Koushi’s, his fingers fiddling with the gag even as he tried to make out with it still there. Koushi huffed and spat the thing out as soon as he could, slipping his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo groaned and closed his eyes, tearing himself away to speak in a rush against Koushi’s lips.  
  
“Fuck, Suga, that was-”  
  
“Oh, god, Tetsu-”  
  
“I can’t believe you just-”  
  
“But Daichi- I’ve never gotten him to-”  
  
“I love you so much.”   
  
Koushi slumped in his chair while Kuroo moved around to untie him. He grimaced at the cooling mess in his pants, trying to work up enough disgust to get mad at Kuroo for tying him up in the first place. It didn’t work. Instead, as soon as he was free he kicked his pants and boxers away and crawled into the bed. He pressed himself to Daichi’s side, wrapping his arms around him and pillowing his head on Daichi’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Kou,” Daichi rasped. He nuzzled into Koushi’s hair and returned his embrace.   
  
“Hey, Dai,” Koushi answered. Kuroo chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom. “How’re you doing?” Koushi asked. Daichi took a deep, contented breath.  
  
“’M good,” he answered. “’M really good.” Koushi giggled.  
  
“I’m glad,” he said. Kuroo came back with a damp cloth, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
“You should probably go shower,” he said without looking up at Koushi as he began wiping Daichi down. “This one won’t be able to stand for a while, so we’ll get him in a bath later.” Koushi grinned and craned his head up to peck Daichi on the lips.  
  
“Feel free to join me, Tetsu,” he sang as he sauntered into the bathroom. Kuroo’s laugh followed him.  
  
-  
  
Daichi was warm and happy and sleepy. His body felt marvelously loose both from the night’s orgasms and the bath he had been carried into, and his arms pleasantly sore from the sex itself. He was curled in bed between his boyfriends, Kuroo’s long limbs wrapped around him and Suga’s lithe form pressed against his chest, all three of them totally naked. He traced little circles on Suga’s hip just to see the way he sighed happily ad pressed himself closer.  
  
“You know,” Suga mumbled, not bothering to move his face away from Daichi’s sternum, “Kuroo’s seen both of us in his clothes.”  
  
“Yeah?” Daichi prompted, ignoring the way Kuroo shook with laughter.   
  
“Yeah,” Suga said. “So I think it’s only fair we get to see him in mine.” Kuroo went stiff, leaning away from Daichi. Suga’s hand shot out and caught Kuroo’s wrist, keeping him snugly in place.   
  
“Yeah,” Daichi laughed. He pulled Suga a little closer to him and closed his eyes with a smile. “Yeah, that could be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
